Dipped Apples
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Daring was always willing to surprise Apple the only way he knew how. And it may get sweeter than the next. Fluffy Daring/Apple oneshot.


**"Dipped Apples"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Daring Charming x Apple White**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of its characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, since I'm sick and tired of having writer's block this whole dang time, I'd figured I treat everyone of you to a nice short Dapple fic, just for the fun of it.**

 **P.S.: If anyone asks, Dragon Games never happened.**

* * *

Apple White was curiously sitting on a chair inside the lounge room with a blindfold around her face. She couldn't quite understand what the hex was going on, so Apple needed to find out from one of her good friends, Daring Charming. The blonde-haired prince was busy planning something for Apple on occasion.

"Hey Daring, can I take this blindfold off already?" She asked him. "I feel a little nervous without anything to see."

"But it's a surprise, Apple. If I just took the blindfold off of you, then it wouldn't feel like a surprise, wouldn't it?" He replied.

"I guess not." Apple shook her head.

"Trust me, you're gonna like it." Daring smirked as he set something on the coffee table.

"What did you just put on the table?" She replied back.

"Let me handle it, Apple." Daring said, still smirking around his lips.

After a minute of silence, Daring grabbed a tiny wooden stick and poked an object straight through it.

"Open your mouth, Apple." He replied.

"I definitely don't know what's that got to do with the surprise, but okay." Apple shrugged.

Just for fun, Daring started caressing the object through Apple's supple red lips in the most flirtatious way possible. The way that thing spun around those lips made Apple White very cooish and ticklish. After that, he sent the entire thing into Apple's mouth, forcing her to chew all around the juicy fudgy texture.

It actually felt kinda tasty, soothing and fruity to be honest.

"Mmmmm, a chocolate-dipped apple slice?" Apple smirked. "Some strange surprise you have here."

"Oh believe me, I'm not done yet." Daring smirked back.

"Oh...?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Open your mouth once more." He insisted her.

Shrugging yet again, Apple opened her mouth. Daring then poked the stick onto another apple slice and forced it into her lips.

She chewed onto it yet again, but this time, she was tasting more liquid than solid fruit. It took her several seconds to identify what she was tasting.

"An apple slice dipped in strawberry fudge?" Apple guessed.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Let me guess, is that my surprise?" She shrugged again.

"Well, you _are_ getting close to it," Daring winked. "Open your mouth again."

"This is starting to get kind of weird, but okay..." Apple groaned yet again as she opened her mouth.

Once again, Daring did the same thing. Which was poking the needle straight into an apple slice and sent it all around her lips.

This time, this wasn't a Chocolate-dipped apple or a Strawberry-dipped apple that she was tasting. She was tasting some kind of vanilla flavor around her tastebuds. All of these different flavors she was trying out were instantly melting her mouth. So she often wondered to herself if this was the surprise Daring was talking about.

"So, is this is a vanilla-dipped apple slice?" Apple guessed.

"Well, now that you put it that way, I'll guess I can just show you then." Daring smirked as he finally took the blindfold across Apple's face.

As he did though, Apple's jaw dropped in total surprise.

She was stunned to see three fountains of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla pop up next to tray of apple slices, made to look like a huge towering stack. Better yet, it looked more like a volcano, but with apple slices instead of the usual dark crust that forms a volcano. Apple was now a loss for words.

"Is this fondue?" She guessed out.

"Yep," Daring nodded. "I afforded all of this with the money I won from a bet against Sparrow. Now all of this, alongside the dipped apple slices I fed you from this triple fondue mountain, are all yours."

Hearing this from Daring, Apple suddenly rushed over him with a hug.

"Oh Daring, I can't believe you went all out to do all of this for me!" Apple happily exclaimed. "You're so sweet..."

"Thanks, but not as sweet as _this_ is gonna be..." Daring said with a soft murmur.

"What do you mean?"

As Daring looked back at her with a caring smile, he surprised Apple with a kiss.

The daughter of Snow White froze all over her body, reacting to the prince's sudden tactic. It wasn't too long before Apple found herself falling deep into his kiss. To be honest, the passionate kiss that Daring laid out on her was more sweeter than the dipped apples she was tasting. The longer the kiss lasted, the more weaker Apple's knees were getting.

But something was bothering her. She tapped Daring right on the arm, letting her go.

"What's the matter, Apple?" Daring replied. "Did I kiss too hard?"

"Go home, Sparrow!" Apple shouted, looking to the right.

She looked at the dark corner to the right and found the sneaky Sparrow Hood videotaping them in private.

"Aw man, you guys are no fun." The guitarist groaned.

"Neither as you getting busted, pervert." Apple snarled. "Leave us be."

"Fine, it was getting boring anyway," Sparrow scoffed. "I'm gonna go bother Hopper. It's way more fun than this letdown."

With that, a disappointed Sparrow left the room in defeat, therefore leaving Daring, Apple and the triple fondue set all by themselves.

"So, where were we, Daring?" Apple smirked.

"Ah, I know!" The prince exclaimed before getting a metal needle.

He then plucked the apple slice and smeared chocolate fudge all around it. Apple did the same, but with strawberry fudge smeared around the apple slice. With their treats on silver sticks, the two decided to make a toast.

"To us?" Apple replied.

"To us, my fair lady..." Daring winked.

And the two toasted their afternoon away with a bite of the fudge drizzled snack. In Apple's case, this truly was the best surprise she ever had. And it was definitely worth it.

* * *

 **If you definitely love fluff fics featuring Dapple, then my friend, this may be way up your alley for sure.**

 **Anyway, I got nothing left to say, so feedbacks are welcome! Until next time, congratulations to Dean Ambrose on winning the WWE World Heavyweight Championship! You deserve it, Dean!**


End file.
